Four Moons After
by javu
Summary: This story picks up four moons after the Last Hope. Conflicts, relationships, recovery...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dawn's light was just beginning to creep over the horizon and shed its rays across the lake. A light breeze picked up and ruffled Bramblestar's fur. Despite the cold air, the breeze whispered hints of new-leaf.

Four moons had passed since the Great Battle, and life in ThunderClan was oh so similar, yet drastically different. Throughout all the Clans and across borders brave warriors fought and died. The memories of their fallen clanmates still grieved the new leader like a thorn embedded in a pad. ThunderClan had lost Firestar, their leader, who was also a mentor and father figure to Bramblestar. Mousefur also joined the ranks of StarClan, as well as Ferncloud. Hollyleaf, Bramblestar's foster daughter, was slain by his half-brother, Hawkfrost. The pain of the memory was still sharp. And lastly, Sorreltail died of injuries before the sunrise after the battle.

On top of all the deaths, several cats in the clan had serious injuries. Thornclaw wrenched his shoulder so badly that it was beyond what Leafpool and Jayfeather could mend. Unable to keep up with patrols, Thornclaw took an early retirement into the Elder's den. Dustpelt and Sandstorm also trickled in to join Thornclaw. Both of them were getting up in their moons, but Bramblestar suspected it was the death of both of their mates that really set them on a different path. Mousewhisker also obtained an injury to his hind paw. He now had a permanent limp and could no longer keep up with border patrols; however, he could still manage hunting patrols.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice interrupted his thoughts. Bramblestar jerked his head up. Upon recognizing the cat, his let his fur lie flat.

"I wanted some fresh air," Bramblestar murmured.

"I don't blame you," replied Squirrelflight. "The camp is so crowded!" Bramblestar let out a quiet purr while his deputy continued. "I feel like we're expanding the nursery once a moon! I cannot believe the number of kits we have!"

"We're blessed to have so many."

Squirrelflight let out a _huff_ but Bramblestar knew her exaggerated exasperation was all in good fun. "It's like, as soon as the Dark Forest warriors left, every she-cat in ThunderClan decided to have kits!"

Bramblestar nodded his head once and blinked warmly at Squirrelflight. What she said was nearly true. Brightheart has her kits just before the Dark Forest warriors invaded, and they would be apprentices in less than two moons. When Sorreltail died, Brightheart and Daisy took care of Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Five kits was already a full nursery.

But then Blossomfall announced that she was expecting kits, and soon gave birth to Sparrowkit and Cloverkit. Thornclaw was the father but Bramblestar felt that there was awkwardness in his and Blossomfall's relationship. The kits were thriving, though, especially with the help of Daisy and Brightheart.

And a little more than a moon ago, Icecloud birthed four kits: Frostkit, Robinkit, Barleykit, and Ryekit. The litter was born too early, much to everyone's worry. Leafpool and Jayfeather were keeping a close eye on the bunch. The combination of that they were born in the middle of leaf-bare, there's four of them with other kits in the nursery, and the fact that they were born early cause plenty reason to worry. ThunderClan's two medicine cats are in the nursery multiple times a day. Jayfeather has been giving low doses of strengthen herbs to Ryekit and Robinkit, who are the smallest and weakest, respectively.

And most recently, just a few sunrises ago, Cinderheart moved into the nursery._ More like forced into the nursery_, Bramblestar thought to himself. She was carrying Lionblaze's kits, and Bramblestar was not surprised by how Lionblaze reacted. His foster son – no, son – was fearless on the battlefield, but when it came to kits and giving birth… well, not so much.

"I had an idea," prompted Squirrelflight. She licked her paw and brought it over her ear. Still gazing out over the lake, Bramblestar just flicked his tail. "Why don't we create another Warrior's den?" Bramblestar turned and looked at her. "It would take time, of course. But there are plenty of other dens in the hollow. None of them as big as the Warrior's den as it is now. But if we could create two, say, one for the senior warriors and one for the younger warriors, it would make the Warrior's den less crowded. And then the younger warriors won't have to sleep with the apprentices."

Before she had even finished speaking, Bramblestar was nodding in agreement. "You always come up with the best ideas," he meowed, and flicked his tail over her shoulder. "We can bring it up to the senior warriors and see what they think. Not that it should be a problem," he added on fast. "And that would be one problem solved."

"What are your other ones?" Squirrelflight asked. "We can expand the Nursery without too much difficulty—"

"It's not the nursery that's worrying me," Bramblestar cut her off. Squirrelflight paused to let him expand. Kneading the dead grass beneath him, he sought the words to explain his main concern.

"It's something that's been on my mind for a few seasons now, actually." Squirrelflight flicked her ears in encouragement. "Have you noticed how much ThunderClan has expanded since we've come to the lake?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "ThunderClan has been blessed with many warriors. And I feel that we've been growing and growing. Which is a good thing. And now that the threat of the Dark Forest has passed, I think now we are in an era of peace and tranquility. Jayfeather told me that ThunderClan will thrive and prosper for moons to come. And going by the number of kits in the nursery, how much longer do you think we have until we need a _third_ warrior's den?" he teased.

Squirrelflight turned her head, slightly confused by where he was going with this. "Okay … I understand what you're saying. But what do you mean by it?"

Bramblestar took a deep breath, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take back what he said and prepared for his muzzle to get wacked, "I think we need to expand our borders."

Instead of his muzzle getting wacked, Squirrelflight stuck her muzzle right up in his face and growled, "What did you just say? You want to take territory? Are you completely mouse-brained?"

"No, not _take_ territory—"

"I _can't_ believe you'd even suggest something like that -!"

"Squirrelflight, just listen –"

"After all we've been through –"

"I never said I wanted to take someone else's territory—"

"Now you want to take someone else's territory – oh…"

"I never - I never said that."

"Well, how can you expand our borders without taking territory?" Squirrelflight shook her head.

"Not all of our borders have neighbors," Bramblestar meowed simply. Letting that sink in, Squirrelflight let her fur drop back down, and the fire in her eyes simmered down to a low simmer.

Before she could ask, he said, "For the sake of the _Clan_, we are going to need more territory. The kits aren't going to stay kits. Plus, I'll bet my tail that we'll have more in a few moons. Just in order to feed ourselves, we need more territory. And we don't have to go to WindClan or ShadowClan to get it. Behind our hollow there's more woodland and some hills. The only reason we didn't take that as our territory when we first came to the lake was that we didn't need it." And he added softly, "but now, I think we do."

After a moment, Squirrelflight said, "I have to think about it. And if we do expand, I think we have to be careful about how much…" she trailed off, not saying words that should be left unspoken.

"I know," Bramblestar replied.

The two of them sat there for a little while longer. It wasn't until half of the sun was visible over the hills when Bramblestar said, "Squirrelflight."

"Mm?"

"Don't you have a dawn patrol to organize?"

"Oh, foxdung!" Without another word Squirrelflight tore off back to camp, tossing up snow and dead leaves in her wake. Bramblestar let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter to himself before following her back.

* * *

Nearing mid-day, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight all barged into the Medicine Cat's den all at once. All bumping into one another, the leaves Briarlight was sorting scattered. Before Jayfeather could let out a hiss of annoyance, the warrior, the queen, the deputy, Leafpool, and Briarlight all started talking at once.

"Jayfeather, tell Cinderheart she has to stay in the nursery—"

"Jayfeather, tell this _mouse-brain_ idiot that I can still do patrols—"

"Leafpool, what do you think—"

"My herbs!"

"Slow down, Squirrelflight—"

Jayfeather lashed his tail once, ears twitching in every direction, before bellowing, "OUT!"

Lionblaze took a breath as if he were going to start again but Jayfeather snarled at him, every hair on his pelt completely erect. "Everyone OUT of my den. Now!"

Single filed everyone exited the den. They grouped out in the clearing, all except for Briarlight who shuffled over to the nursery.

Before Jayfeather could open his mouth, Leafpool quickly asked, "What is this all about?" Squirrelflight, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze all opened their mouths, but Leafpool raised her tail stopping them. She nodded to Squirrelflight, signaling that she should speak.

"Cinderheart wants to keep her warrior duties but Lionblaze thinks she should stay in the nursery until her kits come," explained Squirrelflight.

"She should stay in the nursery," meowed Jayfeather bluntly.

"Thank you! See—" started Lionblaze until Leafpool cut him off with a glare.

"Cinderheart should stay in the nursery, but she doesn't have to," said Leafpool. "It's really up to the queen to decide."

At that, Cinderheart shot Lionblaze a triumphant look, to which he scowled.

"However," Leafpool continued. "Warrior duties to take a toll on an expecting queen. Even if you don't feel anything right now, you will soon. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you haven't noticed anything yourself, Cinderheart, being only a moon left to kitting. Your movements will become sluggish and clumsy. You will tire easier and you will sleep more frequently. In addition, the more you press yourself, the more you press your kits that you are carrying. By continuing your warrior duties you risk your kits coming early, like Icecloud's. And that increases the chance of them being weak at birth. That is the risk you will take. But like I said, it's your choice."

By now, Cinderheart's eyes were wide as walnuts. "I know that, but … I just … I wish …" Cinderheart let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll move into the crowded Nursery." She looked at Lionblaze. "Happy?" she mewed with a slight edge to her voice. Lionblaze blinked happily.

"We're going to expand the Nursery, so you should have room," chimed in Squirrelflight.

"And while you can't do your normal warrior duties, I think it would be fine if you took a stroll now and then, maybe catch a mouse or two. As long as someone comes with you," said Leafpool.

Cinderheart nodded, accepting Leafpool's advice but dejectedly. Lionblaze wrapped his tail around his mate's shoulder and guided her over to the nursery, their pelts brushing with every step.

_Why even bother asking me?_ Thought Jayfeather, and he turned to go back to his den. He was glad Leafpool came back to being a medicine cat, but at times like these, two medicine cats was one to many.

"Hey Squirrelflight!" called out Blossomfall, exiting the nursery. "Speaking of warrior duties, can I start going back to mine?"

Jayfeather paused, curious to the emotions coming from Blossomfall. He couldn't quite pin what it was … but Squirrelflight's emotions were a spark of confusion in the midst of surprise.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Well," replied Blossomfall. "I miss it. And now that Cinderheart's moving it, it will be too crowded."

"Your kits aren't even weaned yet," reminded Leafpool.

Blossomfall shuffled awkwardly on her paws. Leafpool frowned, her confusing deepening. Without turning around, Jayfeather snorted, finally realizing what Blossomfall was feeling. Leafpool's ears twitched in Jayfeather's direction as he padded back to his den.

"No, you should stay in the nursery at least until Sparrowkit and Cloverkit are weaned," finalized Squirrelflight. Blossomfall nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. Squirrelflight bowed her head. She left Blossomfall and Leafpool and called out to Ivypool, Foxleap, Spiderleg, and Hazeltail to form a patrol.

* * *

"Since new-leaf is almost upon us, I'm going to check up on our herb growths and brush off the snow. That way, the sprouts can begin growing as soon as possible," meowed Leafpool. Jayfeather gave a noncommittal grunt. Leafpool flicked her tail with brief annoyance before setting out.

"Come back soon!" called out Briarlight from the clearing.

She crawled her way into the Medicine cat's den and sat near Jayfeather. He could feel a question bubbling up inside her, and before she got the chance to say anything, he asked, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing…" she mewed innocently. Jayfeather sighed inwardly. Briarlight had developed an annoying habit of gossip. It wasn't the gossip that bothered Jayfeather so much, it was more how all of it was lovey-dovey stuff. And Jayfeather felt like he was about to get another dose of it.

"Lionblaze is so sweet to Cinderheart. He was so kind getting her all snug into her new nest." She purred.

"I'm sure."

"He's going to be a great father," she complimented. She reached over to some moss and began pulling out thorns. "You must be proud of him."

"Yup."

"Do you think Brightheart will move out of the nursery when her kits are apprenticed?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Do you think Whitewing or Poppyfrost will have another litter?"

"Dunno."

"And when do you think Dovewing will have Bumblestripe's kits? They've been getting really close! Wouldn't it be nice if Dovewing and Cinderheart were in the nursery together? You're your brother's kits and my brother's kits would grow up together. And also, you know, since you are all a part of the Three, wouldn't that—"

"Shall I just move into the nursery as well then?"

Briarlight let out a _mrrrrow_ of laughter. "I didn't mean it like that!" she giggled.

"Is Blossomfall alright?" he asked Briarlight suddenly. She stopped laughing at once, and Jayfeather could feel her lightness slip away.

"Yeah …"

_Liar._

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just … wondering," he said vaguely. _Just wondering why a queen feels so much regret when it comes to her kits, in a direction where she feels repulsed by the kits she gave birth to, to the point where she wants to go back to warrior duties so she can quit being a mother._

"Oh, yeah. Sparrowkit and Cloverkit are so cute, aren't they?" she mewed happily.

_I didn't ask about the kits, just their mother…_

* * *

As the patrol carried out their business on the ShadowClan border, Ivypool found herself falling behind. Spiderleg and Hazeltail plowed ahead, but Foxleap kept on looking back. She became so wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories and nightmares, she didn't realize that she had slowed to a measly walk. She heard paw steps. Close paw steps. She came to a halt and closed her eyes, trying to determine if the paw steps were real or in a dream or real in a dream. Miraculously, they stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around her. To her left was Foxleap, his head tilted slightly as if he was watching a beetle crawl up a log. She let out a screech and jump about a fox-length in the air, eyes wide and fur fully out.

"I – whoa." She took a gulp of air. "I am so sorry." She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"You're fine," Foxleap mewed nonchalantly.

She opened her eyes and looked Foxleap awkwardly. Spiderleg and Hazeltail were nowhere in sight. _Did I zone out again?_ She inwardly groaned.

"You fell behind," explained Foxleap. "So I doubled back."

To her relief, he didn't press her.

"Shall we continue?" he asked her casually, as if nothing was wrong. She nodded, and they set off at a brisk pace.

Foxleap and Ivypool didn't manage to catch up to Spiderleg and Hazeltail, which caused Ivypool to feel a surge of guilt. Foxleap opened his mouth right before they entered camp to drink in scents. "We almost caught up to them! They just went in." He flicked his tail happily and padded through the tunnel. Ivypool followed him, frowning. _Why would one be happy about _almost_ catching up to someone?_

When she entered the hollow, she noticed that many of the cats were mingling about. _No,_ she realized, _they're waiting for something…_

She padded up to the nearest cat and asked what was happening.

"I don't know," mewed Rosepetal. "Bramblestar called a meeting for senior warriors only."

"And Sandstorm and Dustpelt," added Cherryfur.

"I wonder what's going on?" she murmured to herself. She scanned the crowd for Dovewing, and found her outside the medicine cat's den with Bumblestripe and Briarlight. She was about to pad over to them but then she noticed Dovewing and Bumblestripe's tails intertwining, and she sat down. She looked away.

It wasn't that she was not happy for Dovewing, because she was happy for Dovewing and how she and Bumblestripe finally became mates. She just didn't want to intrude. Ivypool was aware that something wasn't right with her, but she was confident it would work itself out. No need to worry Dovewing.

Bramblestar entered the hollow from the forest, and he was followed by Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe and Millie, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart, and Leafpool and Jayfeather. Bramblestar climbed up to the High ledge and yowled for the clan to gather, which really wasn't necessary because everyone was already waiting.

"I have an announcement to make," Bramblestar began. "I and some of the other senior warriors have noticed a change in the clan since coming to the lake. ThunderClan is larger. We have more cats than ever before, and we have more kits than ever before. And Jayfeather has told me that after the Great Battle with the Dark Forest, ThunderClan will enter a period of peace and tranquility. We will thrive on for moons." He paused to let some of the cats yowl in support. "However, I am concern about how our territory will support our new growth. Now, I am _not_ saying we are going to take territory from WindClan or ShadowClan, but we will expand our borders." He paused to let that sink in. Some of the younger warriors started whispering excitedly. Ivypool cocked her head at Bramblestar, curious. "We will expand our borders by exploring the area behind the hollow. There is more woodland and some hills." The energy level in the hollow had risen dramatically.

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "This project will not be done half-heartedly or rushed. We will take our time and explore the new territory before staking claim. We must make sure that there are no threats before permanently moving in." Cats had begun to whisper again, and Bramblestar had to raise his tail once more. Several of the senior warriors were nodding in agreement. "We will start once the last of the snow melts. That is all." He bowed his head and jumped down the rocks, and every cat started talking.

_New territory, eh?_ Thought Ivypool. A little sliver of excitement seemed to tickle in her chest. Maybe this was something she needed…


	2. Chapter 2: Uneasy Feelings

**Chapter Two:**

New-leaf had come early, the warm weather melting away the last of the snow and replacing it with rain. The sun had rose, and the cats in the hollow were stirring. Outside the hollow two cats were fully awake; although, one of them was none too pleased to be out walking this early.

"I still don't see why we have to talk _now_," complained Jayfeather. "My paws are soaked." Last night's rain had left the grass damp.

Dovewing flicked her tail in annoyance, and slowed to a halt. She swiveled her ears, making sure that no cat was near. Jayfeather stopped a tail-length behind her.

"I wanted to talk about Ivypool," began Dovewing. _Here we go again,_ thought Jayfeather. "There's still something wrong with her. Are you sure that there's no herb that can help her?"

"I told you last time," _and the time before that_, "that no herb can help her."

"Do you think you could use your powers and—"

"Do what exactly? I _told _you: she needs to fight this one by herself."

"But after all she did for us!" protested Dovewing.

Jayfeather sighed exasperatedly. Worry and concern flooded out from Dovewing. But what Ivypool needed wasn't a medicine cat, or even a caring sister. What Ivypool needed was to find herself. And Jayfeather knew this because he himself was in the process of finding a new purpose.

The prophecy had taken up so much of their time and energy, and now that it was fulfilled, a sense of emptiness filled the void. Lionblaze filled the void with Cinderheart, and now his unborn kits. He also spent time rekindling his relationship with Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar. Warrior duties also occupied his time, and the efforts to become as normal of a warrior as he could get.

Dovewing also found love to fill the void; love, that is, with Bumblestripe. And Briarlight did have a point – it felt like the whole clan was waiting for Dovewing to announce that she was carrying Bumblestripe's kits.

And as for Jayfeather … well, even though the prophecy had been fulfilled, there were numerous other secrets hidden among the stars. And he was spending his sweet time discovering them – much to Yellowfang's horror.

But as for Ivypool … she had none of those things. Since her early apprenticeship she was focusing on becoming a better warrior than her sister. Then she became a spy in the Dark Forest. Then she fought brilliantly in the Great Battle. But now all of that was over. She gave away so much of herself to things that no longer exist that now she felt like there wasn't much of her left. Jayfeather dithered about whether to tell Dovewing what really was ailing Ivypool: depression.

"I think the best thing you can do for your sister is just be there for her. Don't forget about her, or the things that she's done."

"Like I'd ever forget about Ivypool!" exclaimed Dovewing. Jayfeather gave a slow nod. _I'll see what I can do…_ he though privately.

Back in camp, Squirrelflight was organizing patrols. When Jayfeather and Dovewing came through the tunnel, Squirrelflight beckoned Dovewing with her tail. She mewed a hasty good-bye to Jayfeather and padded over. Jayfeather continued on over to the nursery.

Before he even put one paw in the nursery, the smell of milk and warmness hit him. Taking a deep breath, he padded into the den.

"Hello, Jayfeather," greeted Brightheart. She was trying to give Amberkit a bath while Dewkit and Snowkit played with some moss near her belly. "I'm just about to take these three out in the clearing."

Jayfeather gave a small purr. "They're nearly too big for the nursery." Brightheart nodded.

"They're certainly too big to play that rough with smaller kits around," commented Icecloud, nudging her sleeping kits closer to her belly as Snowkit rolled passed.

Jayfeather looked over to Blossomfall and saw that she and her two kits were still asleep. He briefly thought how she managed to get a wink with all these kits under paw. In the far corner Cinderheart blinked sleepily up at Jayfeather. Just a quarter moon after moving into the nursery and she was already having the effects of pregnancy that Leafpool listed earlier.

"How's Ryekit?" he asked Icecloud, bending down and taking a light sniff.

"He seems better … Leafpool said he'd be alright for now… " trailed off Icecloud.

_Well, if Leafpool said he's alright_, thought Jayfeather sourly. "I still smell a slight infection, but it's better than yesterday," he announced. Icecloud nodded gratefully. Ryekit, the smallest of Icecloud's litter, had a cold that seemed to perpetually get better and get worse. The kit's cold stumped Jayfeather and Leafpool. It didn't spread to the other kits, so they decided that Ryekit best stay with his mother where he could get the best warmth and care. He bowed his head to the queens and took his leave.

Outside the den he took a sense of where everyone was. _There he is._ Jayfeather padded up the High Ledge to Bramblestar's den. The new leader was grooming himself for the start of the day. When Jayfeather appeared, Bramblestar looked up.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

Jayfeather took a step into the den and sat down.

"Who are you sending on the patrol to explore the new territory?" asked Jayfeather bluntly. Surprise rippled from Bramblestar's pelt.

"Why do you ask?" he mewed.

Jayfeather twitched his ears. "Who are you sending?" he repeated.

Bramblestar sighed. "Sometimes getting information out of you is like getting information from a mouse." He paused. "I'm leading it. And we decided to take warriors who have a variety of skills and can keep a calm attitude during troubling situations. Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Hazeltail will participate."

"Not Ivypool?"

"Ivypool? Why Ivypool?"

Jayfeather shrugged, aware that Dovewing might be listening in on their conversation. "I think she would be a valuable asset to the patrol."

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather intensely. "… why are you so keen on Ivypool going?"

Jayfeather tilted his head to one side, thinking of how to get Bramblestar to agree to add Ivypool to the patrol without saying too much.

"I think Ivypool … would benefit the patrol because she might benefit from it," he mewed vaguely. Bramblestar gave him a blank stare. "Medicine cat stuff," Jayfeather added on.

A few moments pause, and then Bramblestar agreed: "Alright. I don't see the harm in it." And Bramblestar didn't press him. Jayfeather bowed his head in thanks. _There you go, Dovewing. _

While all of that was occurring, Thornclaw was in the Medicine cat's den with Leafpool. His shoulder was wrenched as ever, and it wasn't improving, but that was not why he was there.

"I don't know if I should get involved," mewed Leafpool with remorse.

Thornclaw closed his eyes. "I thought you would understand."

"I do understand, Thornclaw. I do," replied Leafpool. "I just think you need to work out things with Blossomfall yourself. You have a claim to your kits too."

"It's like I no longer exist," he mewed sadly.

Leafpool brushed her tail against his flank.

"It's not your fault."

"If only we hadn't joined the Dark Forest, then … then maybe things would have been different."

Both of them heard paw steps entering the den, and the two cats stopped talking. Jayfeather stood awkwardly at the entrance, clearly aware that he walked in on a private conversation.

"Well," said Leafpool hastily. "I'll send over some herbs for that pain later, alright?"

Thornclaw nodded. "Thank you." And he limped out of the den.

Jayfeather turned his head after the golden brown cat, and he focused his senses on Thornclaw's. There was pain, emotional pain. Worry. Anxiety. A touch of loneliness. And a strong stream of longing … but not for Blossomfall, for –

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool interrupted his thoughts.

Jayfeather sighed inwardly. It was like Leafpool knew what he was trying to do, and purposefully tried to stop him.

"Yes?"

"I checked on Ryekit. He seems on the mend."

"No," contradicted Jayfeather. "He still has an infection. I smelled it."

"Really?" her chest fell. "Then I guess we better give him more herbs. I feel like I'm at my wits end here trying to figure out what's wrong with him."

Jayfeather murmured something incoherent in agreement.

Around mid-day, shortly before the evening patrol would leave, Bramblestar yowled for all the cats to gather for a meeting. Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Briarlight padded out from the Medicine Cat's den; the warriors sat in a disorderly half-circle around the High Ledge; the apprentices, Seedpaw and Lilypaw, sat next to their mentors, Toadstep and Rosepetal; Brightheart immerged from the Nursery with Blossomfall, Icecloud, and Cinderheart next to her; a few kit ears and tails could be seen poking out from the brambles around the nursery; the elders joined the ranks of the warriors; and Squirrelflight sat dignified at the foot of the High Ledge.

"At dawn tomorrow, we will send our first patrol to explore the new territory that lies beyond our borders. I will lead the patrol myself. Squirrelflight will remain in camp. And with me I will take Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Dovewing, Foxleap, and Ivypool."

Murmurs of agreement, and yowls of surprise and disappointment filled the hollow. Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. It took a few moments to quiet down.

"I chose these cats based on experience, talent, and manner. This first exploration … we have no idea what lays ahead. All of the warriors I listed were either part of the Great Journey or have traveled to the Tribe of Rushing Water or have traveled elsewhere on a journey outside of the Clans." He nodded to Dovewing, referring to the time of the drought.

"Why can't we go? Wouldn't it be good experience?" Lilypaw muttered to her sister, Seedpaw.

"We're too young!" hushed Seedpaw.

"He obviously chose Lionblaze and Dovewing just because of their special skills," muttered Spiderleg under his breath. Next to him, Mousewhisker nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry. Every cat will have the opportunity to explore the new territory," mewed Bramblestar. There were nods of agreement, but some cats were clearly disappointed about not going. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn. Jayfeather, make sure to have traveling herbs prepared." Below, Jayfeather nodded his head. Bramblestar waved his tail in dismissal, and the cats dispersed.

Jayfeather began to walk over to Lionblaze, but was rudely cut off by Lilypaw who was bounding over to her father, Brackenfur. Seedpaw trotted after her, murmuring an apology to a hissing Jayfeather as she passed him.

"Brackenfur, I want to go!" pleaded Lilypaw.

Brackenfur gave his daughter a lick of sympathy. "You're too young." At that Lilypaw bristled. A few tail-lengths off, Jayfeather snorted. Ever since Sorreltail died, it seemed the whole clan spoiled Lilypaw and Seedpaw. They seemed to get whatever they wanted just by mewling about it. _Seedpaw is alright,_ Jayfeather supposed, _but that Lilypaw is already a burr in my pelt. And she's just going to get worse as she gets older._

He continued padding over to Lionblaze. Cinderheart was now with him, nuzzling her muzzle against his in congratulations. Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Foxleap were a tail-length away.

"I'm so excited that we can go together this time," mewed Dovewing happily.

"Yeah, me too," replied Ivypool. To his pleasure, Jayfeather sensed a trickle of excitement in the swirl of emptiness inside of Ivypool. _Perhaps this might turn Ivypool around. Who knows…_

"I can't believe Bramblestar chose me!" said Foxleap in disbelief.

_I can't believe he chose you either, _thought Jayfeather. The young warrior was impulsive and a bit cocky. _But I guess he's loyal and brave…_

"You'll be careful, right?" asked Bumblestripe, concern filling his voice.

"Of course, I'll be careful. I'll be fine," said Dovewing, touching noses with Bumblestripe.

Jayfeather stood on the edge of the group, feeling oddly left out. A prickle of uneasiness rippled through him. Paw steps approached behind him, and Leafpool's scent washed over him, her pelt brushing against his.

"Be careful, Lionblaze. And all of you. Don't take an unnecessary risks," Leafpool mewed. All the warriors nodded.

Leafpool drew her tail across Jayfeather's flank, almost as if she was comforting him. _It's like she knows what I'm feeling_¸ thought Jayfeather angrily. He hated when other cats could sense his emotions. Leafpool turned around and padded back to their den. Jayfeather nodded once to Lionblaze, not saying anything, and followed Leafpool.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Delivery

**Chapter Three:**

"Leafpool! Jayfeather! Come quick!" mewed an urgent voice from the clearing. Leafpool dashed out of the medicine den with Jayfeather at her paws. Brightheart stood at the entrance of their tunnel, her fur on end.

"What's wrong?" asked Leafpool.

"It's Cinderheart. Her kits – they're coming – right now!" explained Brightheart, choppily. "And, and something's wrong -!"

"Oh no!" gasped Leafpool. "Jayfeather, you go get the herbs." Jayfeather had already turned back to go to their den before Leafpool had finished speaking. Leafpool herself dashed after Brightheart to the Nursery. Icecloud had already nudged all the kits out of the Nursery to make room for Cinderheart, Leafpool, and Jayfeather.

When Jayfeather entered the Nursery, a wave of panic and fear hit him, but it wasn't his. Cinderheart, terrified, was emitting rolls of fear from her body. It was enough to draw Jayfeather's ears back. He sensed worry from both Brightheart and Leafpool, as well. He dropped down his bundle of herbs, and he gave Cinderheart a sniff.

Despite the fact that she wasn't due for another half a moon, she smelled like a normal queen about to give birth.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Brightheart.

"Yes, can you get Poppyfrost? I think her presence might help Cinderheart."

"Moss, too," added on Jayfeather. Leafpool nodded.

Cinderheart bit back a yowl.

"Lionblaze? Where's … Lionblaze?" asked Cinderheart, her eyes out of focus.

"Cinderheart, Lionblaze left at sunrise for the mission. Do you remember?" mewed Leafpool gently, while simultaneously nudging some herbs to the queen.

"Can… can you find him? He said he was going hunting …"

Leafpool's pelt quivered and her whole body tensed. Jayfeather flicked his tail, acknowledging what was left unspoken: Cinderheart had somehow entered a state of delirium.

Behind them were pawsteps, and both medicine cats turned to see Poppyfrost. A look of concern flooded her face.

"Oh, Cinderheart!" she cried and rushed over to her littermate, and began whispering encouraging words.

Leafpool leaned close to Jayfeather so that the two sisters couldn't hear, and said, "I fear she is in the paws of StarClan now."

Jayfeather let out a growl of disagreement.

"Jayfeather, she's delirious. I've never seen something like this before, and –"

"So you just give up?" growled Jayfeather softly. He strode forward, knocking Leafpool aside. He sat down close to Cinderheart, her eyes and nose now streaming. He leaned forward to touch her nose, and he felt himself go into her mind. Deep, deep, he traveled. Past the confusion and fear, until he found a center of calm within Cinderheart.

As if pulling a stick out of mud, he dragged the bit of calm within Cinderheart out to the surface. Pawstep by pawstep, he gradually forced the delirium out and let the calm emerge. He opened his eyes and ears and nose back to his surroundings. He heard Leafpool and Poppyfrost gasp, at what he presumed to be Cinderheart.

The delirium and confusion was gone. Some fear remained, but nothing out of proportion.

"Cinderheart, do you understand me?" asked Leafpool.

Cinderheart swallowed once, and mewed, "Yes."

"Good." Leafpool sat down next to Jayfeather and prodded her belly gently. "I think you're just about ready."

"Aren't I too early?" asked Cinderheart in between breaths.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about that now," mewed Leafpool simply. Cinderheart nodded, but quickly stopped to wince.

"Get ready to push," instructed Leafpool. "Okay … now!"

A moment later, a pink, wet, bundle arrived, to which Jayfeather promptly nipped open and began licking. All four cats looked expectantly, and suddenly, the little mess of gray fur let out an ear-splitting yowl. They sighed with relief. "A tom," mewed Jayfeather in between licks.

Leafpool felt Cinderheart's belly. "I think that's it," she said.

"Really?" gasped Cinderheart. "Then why does it – ooooh!" she yowled.

Leafpool frowned. She padded Cinderheart's belly once more, but didn't feel anything. Jayfeather stopped licking, and felt Cinderheart's belly for himself. He did not feel anything either, but instead put his ear up against Cinderheart's flank.

After a moment, he mewed, "There's one more."

"Really?" said Leafpool, astonished. "I didn't feel anything …"

"Neither did I, but I heard two heart beats. He just must be little," said Jayfeather, shrugging.

And just then a second wet mass came out, with a sigh of relief on Cinderheart's part.

Leafpool licked this kit, and announced, "Another tom."

"Two toms!" exclaimed Poppyfrost, gazing warmly down at her nephews. Leafpool and Jayfeather placed the kits next to Cinderheart's belly so they could begin suckling. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost each gave them both a few licks. The first kit had a gray pelt with tabby stripes on his tail. The second kit was very tiny, and was a golden brown tabby with one brown forepaw.

"Well done, Cinderheart," mewed Poppyfrost warmly. "I know Sorreltail would have been proud of you."

"I'm sure she _is_ proud of her," commented Leafpool fondly.

"Cinderheart," interrupted Jayfeather. "You need to eat these borage leaves. Since your kits came early, you'll need all the milk you can get."

Leafpool nodded in agreement. "Jayfeather, I'm going to stay here for a while, just to make sure they are alright. Can you go tell the clan?"

Jayfeather nodded, flicked his tail in good-bye, and padded out of the nursery.

Outside, what seemed to be half the clan was waiting. Squirrelflight was pacing nervously in the clearing, and nearly ran over to Jayfeather when he came out.

"Two toms," he said, answering her unspoken question. "And all three of them are alright." _For now._

"Is Cinderheart okay?" asked Icecloud, with her kits bouncing around her paws.

"Yes, she's fine. Just tired."

"It's too bad Lionblaze wasn't here," said Millie. A few cats murmured in agreement.

"The patrol will be back soon," assured Squirrelflight. "Okay, everyone back to your duties."

"Hey, Jayfeather," mewed Blossomfall, padding up to him. "The nursery will be really full now."

"Yup."

"So, to make things less crowded, I'm going to sleep in the warriors den."

"What about your kits?"

"They'll be fine. I asked Icecloud and Brightheart to look after them." She then shuffled awkwardly and then made her way to the warrior's den.

"Why bother asking me a question when you don't even hear my answer?" muttered Jayfeather under his breath.

"Jayfeather," said another queen's voice behind him. He turned and smelled Brightheart with her three kits. "Did Blossomfall tell you she was sleeping in the warrior's den too?"

Jayfeather nodded. Brightheart frowned. Her kits were playing with Blossomfall's a few tail lengths away. Icecloud had already brought her kits into the nursery.

"It _is_ too crowded in there, but still …"

"I just wish I knew why she doesn't want to be with her kits …" muttered Jayfeather to himself, but Brightheart heard it.

"Jayfeather!" Brightheart hissed.

"Oh, whoops! You weren't supposed to hear that."

"No, oh, Jayfeather. Don't tell me you really haven't picked up what's going on?"

Jayfeather gave her a blank stare. He was beginning to feel the heat rise up his neck. Did he miss something?

Brightheart sighed. "Thornclaw and Blossomfall aren't mates anymore."

"So? That's no reason."

"Well … they became mates before the Great Battle. And they got to know each other through training in the Dark Forest. Then Blossomfall began expecting Thornclaw's kits, which she probably didn't really want to begin with because of the up-coming battle. But now the battle is over and she found where her loyalties lie. Now she just wants to forget everything about the Dark Forest, including Thornclaw. And since Thornclaw became an elder after he got that injury, she can ignore him fairly well. But a mother can't ignore her own kits – but Blossomfall is doing a job trying to," Brightheart mewed sadly.

"That just sounds way too complicated."

Brightheart snorted. "Oh, please. That's nothing compared to your emotional behaviors."


End file.
